As electronic devices become more ubiquitous in the everyday lives of users they are heavily relied upon to securely process and store information. Unfortunately, the risk of unauthorized access to electronic devices and information has increased with the proliferation of the electronic devices. Illegal access to computer system information can be obtained by exploiting various security flaws found in the electronic devices. A common flaw is the susceptibility of data theft either directly from software as it executes, or, from the operating system (OS) or hardware on which the software is executing. Viruses, terminate- and stay-resident programs (TSRs), rootkits, co-resident software, multi-threaded OS processes, Trojan horses, worms, hackers, spoof programs, keypress password capturers, macro-recorders, sniffers, and the like can be effective at stealing data and can be generally classified as malware or rogue applications. Malware (or a rogue application) can steal data through the insertion of the malware as kernel filter drivers thus attacking kernel transfer buffers and/or an OS stack, or alternatively, the malware may simply ask for a resource and store/stream the data to a designated back end server. Some malware can hook the kernel drivers and tap into the data flow. It would be advantageous if an electronic device could be better protected against rogue software or a rogue application.